


Lust for Life

by xhyejinx



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Baby Lee Chan | Dino, Business, CEO Lee Jihoon, Established Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, M/M, One Shot, Secretary Kim Mingyu, Smut, companies, this is super long i am so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhyejinx/pseuds/xhyejinx
Summary: "We can't be together," says Jihoon, he takes a puff of his cigarette and exhales a breath of smoke that fills the room with a rough smell that Mingyu has to inhale. The taller boy turns to gaze his eyes upon the most beautiful person he has ever seen, Lee Jihoon. He was the most powerful person he knew and he was so in love. Taking Jihoon's cigarette, Mingyu takes a puff of it and lays down next to the shorter male to absorb the silence that was filling the room. "Did you hear me?" Jihoon repeats himself, "if we are caught together, the company would be facing the biggest scandal ever seen. We would go to court and if we lose, there is no more Lee Enterprises. It's gone-"Mingyu connects their lips and wraps his arms around the smaller man to fill the void between them. Their kiss is deep yet soft, Mingyu's ways of kissing can leave anyone stunned for days. The way his soft lips press against Jihoon's are that like a puzzle, Mingyu is the piece that fits to finish the rest of the puzzle, Jihoon. The kiss breaks and Mingyu finds himself staring at a beautiful man in front of him. "I won't let that happen to us," he says and presses a soft kiss onto the older male's forehead "I'll protect us until the end."





	Lust for Life

**Author's Note:**

> Beginning authors note:  
> If you're interested in listening to any music during this story, I recommend the Lust for Life album by Lana Del Rey because I just found a few of her songs helpful to listen to while writing this and I based the story off of Lust for Life. And there will most likely be more LDR references in the text lol. But honestly her entire discography is great to listen to lol.
> 
> Please enjoy!! :))

The day starts very early for Jihoon, he has to get up at five every morning so he can get a head start for the long day ahead of him. He wakes up to his annoying alarm clock that was screaming at him, he smashes his hand on the snooze button before he started to scramble out of bed. His butler had already laid out the clothes that he would be wearing for the rest of the day; a neatly ironed white blouse, a dark red tie, and tight, black dress pants. Running an enterprise meant you had to dress sharply every day, you couldn't wear the same tie twice in a week. After he properly showered, shaved, and did his skin care, Jihoon got dressed and was almost ready to conquer the upcoming trade deal. "Sir, I cooked you quick meal since I knew that your day would be long and tiresome," said Seokjin, he had been with the Lee family for a while, just now starting to work for Jihoon after his father passed away from a heart attack. Seokjin liked the job because he knew that Jihoon was a hard worker who deserved the position of CEO of his father's company. When Jihoon's father passed, many people wondered who the company would go to, multiple people suspected that it would go to Jihoon's uncles and aunts, but, the will clearly stated that the eldest son, Jihoon, would get the company. He inherited millions of dollars, promising to spend the money wisely and try not to screw everyone in the company like his father did. Sitting down at the table, Jihoon started to eat his meal, savoring the taste as best he could, "this is very good, Seokjin. You never fail to make the best meals."

"Ah, why thank you, sir," After he finishes up his meal, Jihoon wipes his mouth off and heads back upstairs to grab his things, like his briefcase and jacket. Before he exited his house, he peeked into the kitchen real quickly, "by the way, what day is it?"

"Monday, sir," Seokjin put the clean dishes back into the cupboard "looks like you have a long week ahead of you." Jihoon indeed did have a long and boring week ahead of him. Parking his car in his reserved spot, Jihoon enters the Lee Enterprise building, one of the biggest company's to exist, built from the ground up (not really, we'll get into that later). He says a quick good morning to the women at the receptionist desks before he heads into the elevator, going to the top floor. Jihoon had been CEO for around four years now, he inherited everything when he was twenty-six, so he was still pretty young and had many advantages, but the only disadvantage was that he was stuck at "5'5 and was treated like a baby by a few of his shareholders. When he entered his office, he was alone, his secretary had not come in yet, but it was only six-thirty so give it fifteen more minutes. Monday's were usually the worst days of the week, he had to meet with other business partners to discuss deals and all that boring stuff. The first thing Jihoon did when he sat down at his desk was sign important documents that were placed in one of the bins for him to look over and approve; once those papers were signed, his secretary would then send them down to the department they belonged in. It was tedious, but it passed the time and Jihoon secretly enjoyed it.

"Good morning, sir," a sweet voice greeted him and the smell of coffee filled the room "I got you your coffee for the morning; it's just how you like it: creamer and then a bunch of sugar." Jihoon sat up in his seat and stopped signing papers so he could have a coffee break.

"Thank God," Jihoon muttered, "I've been signing papers for the past fifteen minutes, where have you been, Mingyu?"

"Traffic," the taller boy says, "I think there was an accident so I decided to take an opposite route so the coffee wouldn't get cold." Mingyu places some papers on Jihoons desk with an awkward, toothy smile, "you look nice today, sir."

Jihoon looks down so he could hide his obvious blush and take a sip of his coffee, "that shade of green makes you look like the onceler." Mingyu only lets out a little laugh to hide his pain before he went over to his desk and sat down to do the work that was placed in front of him. "What's my schedule for today?" Jihoon asked.

Mingyu opens a file that was titled 'September 16, Monday Schedule', pretty self-explanatory right? Opening the file, the male reads aloud everything on the documents that were in front of him, "well, you have a meeting with Choi Seungcheol, he's the CEO of the Choi Corporations; that's going on at around nine this morning."

"Right," Jihoon nodded. Seungcheol was one of his old friends in school, they've known each other since kindergarten and they made a promise to stay friends forever "and after that?"

"At well, at noon you have a meeting with the head of your departments," the other says "then this evening you have a meeting with other CEO's and shareholders."

The shorter boy lets out a loud groan, "fuck that" he takes a large sip of his coffee and pouts a little bit "this week is going to be long and stupid."

Jihoon had gone through three cups of coffee by the time it was nine; he wasn't fully awake when Seungcheol had arrived in his office. They excused Mingyu so they could have some privacy. "Oh 'Cheol," the shorter boy mumbled into the elder's suit "I feel like it's been forever since we've last seen each other."

"I'm sorry," Seungcheol lets out a chuckle and embraces his friend tightly "I've been busy raising a family and running a company." They both sit down and Jihoon pours each of them a glass of soju to wake up easier.

"How's the family?" Jihoon takes a sip of the alcohol and he can feel his brain starting to wake up, with the alcohol running through his system "Is Jeonghan doing alright? How's the child? You two adopted him around a month ago, right?"

Laughing, Seungcheol swirled his drink around before taking a sip of alcohol, "don't worry, Jihoon. Jeonghan and I are fine but we have lost a little bit of sleep while taking care of Chan. The little guy always wakes up and cries at three in the morning." The older male grins and looks around to see if they were alone, "by the way, you're still open to hitting on that secretary of yours, right?"

Blushing, Jihoon tries to hide by looking down into his glass, "as much as I would love to, I can't. If we get caught, my company would fall, thousands of people would lose their jobs and it would all be just to sleep with Kim Mingyu, my fucking secretary-" He stops when Seungcheol interrupts with a laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You're so cute when you get angry," Seungcheol sits up from his seat and places the cup of alcohol on Jihoon's desk "I really would love to talk for longer, but I have a meeting soon. But you should maybe get a taste of his lips or get under his skin just once-"

"Get out of my office," Jihoon sent the older boy a glare before he started to clean up. Mingyu comes back into the room, sitting down at his desk, and getting back to work. The short man finds himself looking towards the young secretary, watching him work. Mingyu was so studious, that's one of the reasons why Jihoon admired and trusted him. The young CEO taught Mingyu the secrets to his company, how to get him out of risky situations, and how to be a good businessman; if you knew how to do those things then you were set for life. Mingyu was taught well and everything he did was for Jihoon, no one else, but it seemed that everything he did wasn't enough for the CEO. The phone rang at Mingyu's desk, meaning that the call was for Jihoon. "Mr. Lee's office, who is this?" He answered, Jihoon watching him as he did so.

_"Yes, I need to transfer a call to the CEO,"_

"And who needs to speak with him?"

_"Lee Minseok, sir,"_

"Who needs to speak with me?" Jihoon asked resting his cheek in his palm.

"Lee Minseok," Mingyu lowers the phone to talk to Jihoon. The CEO widens his eyes and shakes his head profoundly, "tell them I'm not here!"

"I'm sorry but the CEO isn't in at the moment, just tell them to leave a message and Jihoon will try to get back to them later." The secretary hangs up and places the phone back on the line. The shorter boy lets out a groan as he leans back in his seat, "why does Minseok want to talk to me after being such a bitch to me when dad died.."

Mingyu knew to not get involved with Jihoon's family, so he kept his mouth shut and got back to work. Later, Jihoon and Mingyu were off to the department meeting; Jihoon sat at the head of the table, leading the meeting with the other department heads. Most of them were complaining that they needed a raise or that they wanted a certain person fired, no one came to him about something they could really improve in the department. "Other than people, are there any problems that any of you are facing in the departments? Do things work? Do things not work? Is anyone having any affairs?" Silence. "Fine, then don't come to me if the copier machine is broken, meeting dismissed. You can all go out for lunch." Jihoon waited for everyone to leave the room before he let out a loud sigh, he hated meetings. The CEO watched his secretary pack up everything, organize his papers and place them into his folders. He thought about what Seungcheol said, maybe a one-time thing wouldn't hurt between them, as long as no one found out and if there were no attached feelings afterwards. "Mingyu, do you want to have lunch together?"

"Are you talking to me, sir?"

"Who else would I be talking to then?"

Mingyu awkwardly nodded and collected his things, following the CEO out of the conference room and back up to their office. "What kind of food do you have in mind, sir?" He places his things on his desk, deciding that he can go back to them later, and grabs his wallet from his bag.

"Probably sushi," Jihoon shrugs "I'm paying so you won't be needing that."

"Oh no, sir," the taller boy grins "I insist on paying, you've done so much for me already." Blushing again, Jihoon nods, he says nothing and quickly heads out of his office with Mingyu on his tail. They enter into the elevator and head down to the parking lot to Jihoon's car. "I never knew that you had such a nice car, sir."

"Why thank you," Jihoon casts his secretary a soft smile before starting the car. They cruise out of the parking lot, looking left and right for restaurants to have lunch in; when they found somewhere to eat, Jihoon parked the car close by. While walking towards the restaurant, the two passed by a small arcade, one that Jihoon was a frequent visitor of; he was so tempted to go in and win that big Evee plushy in the claw machine. No one really knew this, but Jihoon was the master at the claw machine and he had a room dedicated to all the stuffed prizes he won. He needed that Evee plushy. At lunch, he and Mingyu talked about how the rest of the week was going to go: meetings and finishing up a grant that they would submit soon; it needed to be finished by Friday so they could submit it by Monday. Jihoon just wanted to be in bed with a nice dinner and cheesy Korean dramas. In the end, Mingyu paid for lunch because he insisted on it. While walking back to the car, Jihoon couldn't help but stare at the Evee plushy that was resting dormant in the claw machine, if he didn't get it then a little kid was going to. Sighing, the young CEO tried to push it out of his mind as he drove him and his secretary back to work.

For the rest of the day, they both worked on Jihoon's grant, Mingyu was a bit of a clean freak so he helped keep the document organized and on track with the main message that they were trying to send. By the time that Jihoon had to go meet with others, the document was only two pages long; it needed to be better. Groaning, Jihoon collected all of his things and got ready for the boring another boring party with other CEO's. "I hate meeting other businessmen, they're all the same and boring."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't think you're boring," Mingyu said with a cheeky smile "you're unique, sir."

"Oh come on," Jihoon turns off all the lights and opens the door for Mingyu, letting him out of the dreaded room "you're only saying that cause I'm your boss."

Chuckling, Mingyu shakes his head as he follows Jihoon to the elevators, "I'm not saying that because you're my boss, I'm saying it because I have respect for you." Jihoon blushes but he hides it by looking down at the ground.

"I don't want to go to this stupid party," the shorter boy mumbles "they're all going to make fun of me for being tiny or that I can't run my business. Well, news flash, my company could technically destroy you and I look way more powerful than you think." The only thing Mingyu could do was laugh, because why wouldn't he? Jihoon was cute when he was angry.

"I'm sorry sir," the taller boy chuckles "you're cute when you're angry." They exit the elevator and head off to the parking lot to their cars so they could drive off to the CEO party (Jihoon was going to try and slip out of it). When they park and arrive at the building they are supposed to be at, they head into the big room where there were quite a few important CEO's already talking amongst each other. Jihoon recognized all of them. The only point of his party was to get new shareholders and business deals, but the thing was, Jihoon sorta hated everyone in the room. "Over there, that's Jung Daehyun, CEO of Perfect Industries. I heard he slept with another CEO's wife and got away with it; rumor has it that they're still sneaking around."

"My father warned me when he said that business was a slippery slope that led to affairs, blackmailing, and drama," Mingyu said proudly "and he was right. No matter where you look there is a scandal that's boiling in the pot and about to explode."

They send each other grins and decide to stick together for the rest of the time because Jihoon hates being left alone. They pointed out people they hated or liked, talking about the scandals they were involved in, whether they were fake or true. Luckily, no scandal has come out of Jihoon's company during the time of his overseeing; he intended to keep it that way. About an hour into the party, Jihoon was ready to go, he was being forced to talk to some businessmen that were annoying and wouldn't leave him alone. From across the room, the young CEO gave his secretary a look, meaning "help me. I want to leave right now." Mingyu was on it. "Excuse me, young sirs," said the taller boy "but Mr. Lee has another arrangement tonight, so he must go."

"Do you think we could meet up another time to discuss these matters?" Asked the man talking to Jihoon.

"You'll have to call my secretary and arrange something," Jihoon said taking Mingyu's hand to be led out of the room, they didn't speak until they both left the conference room, and when they did they started to burst out in laughter. "I can't believe that worked!"

"You should've seen his face!" Mingyu was laughing so hard that his stomach started hurting. Wiping the tears that were coming out of his eyes, Mingyu leaned against the wall with a hum, "what are you going to do for the rest of the night?"

"Ah, probably work more on the grant," Jihoon sighed "I can't believe I've run this company for four years, have I been doing a good job?"

Mingyu gives a firm nod, "you inherited the company when you were twenty-six, I don't think I've ever seen someone so young lead the company into success."

"I don't know if I want to be in charge anymore," Jihoon leans against the wall and then falls onto the floor, he was exhausted and tired and it was only Monday. "I don't know if I want this company anymore. Ever since I was little, I loved music and I aspired to become a singer."

"Well, you could still achieve that," Mingyu said sitting next to Jihoon "who cares if you're almost thirty, you look great."

Jihoon cringed, "wow thanks."

Mingyu laughed, "I'm being serious. I would like to hear you sing one day."

The young CEO blushed again but he didn't hide it this time. He had an idea, "how about on Friday, to celebrate the week ending, we have a little party at my place. Just you and I. We can play games, eat food, watch movies, sit by the fire and play music? Sound good to you?"

"Are you kidding me?" Mingyu shook his head and scoffed slightly "of course it sounds good. I'm in."

Friday had to take forever to get too. It was only Tuesday but Jihoon still wanted to crumble up into a little ball and fall back asleep. He had to continue working on a stupid grant with Mingyu while also going over papers and reports from each department. None of the departments really listened to him, so why should he listen to their complaints and needs? He would have to stay at work pretty late, taking time between writing his grant and going over reports. Mingyu stayed with him the whole time, tending to his needs like getting him drinks and snacks when he asked for them. When they took their first break, it was already midnight, Mingyu tried to convince Jihoon that they should stop for now and head home for a good nights rest. After contemplating for the next five minutes, Jihoon finally agreed to head back home and get some sleep. Jihoon didn't wake up to his alarm, he slept through it. Seokjin had to shake the young CEO up, "sir? It's almost six thirty."

The younger boy looked at Seokjin very confusedly before he turned over to look at his alarm clock and realized what the time was. He shot up from his bed and ran into the bathroom to shower very quickly, he didn't have time to sing Red Velvet so he quickly got out to shave, although he did it super messily. He dried himself off and ran into his room with the towel wrapped around his waist, trying to get his clothes together without having the towel fall off his body. "Shit, I must have overslept," he mumbled to himself. Finally getting on boxers and a white undershirt, Jihoon threw the towel on the ground as he started to get dressed, putting on his white blouse with a nice tie and his black dress pants. Trying to fix himself up as best he could, Jihoon was pressed for time, he didn't have minutes to spare here; when he was all ready and dressed, he ran out the door, not realizing that he was wearing the same tie from yesterday.

"Sir, why are you late?" Mingyu asked as his boss entered the office. It was now seven-fifteen, Jihoon was around an hour late. Scrambling to put his things down, Jihoon let out a groan and shot his secretary a glare, "I slept through my alarm, we're not discussing more than that."

"I don't think I was planning on it," the secretary stood up from his seat and placed a hot cup of coffee on Jihoon's desk, knowing that his boss was most likely a little sleep deprived. Mingyu would do anything for Jihoon because he just cared too much. "I still got you your cup of coffee, sir," he says with a soft smile. The young CEO glances up at Mingyu and his heart explodes at how sweet and cute his secretary was. He gives a gentle nod and finally sits down in his giant chair before taking the coffee mug in his hands and taking a small sip from it. "You know me so well," Jihoon could taste the amount of sugar in his drink, that's the way he liked it. For the rest of the day he continued to work on his grant with Mingyu and went over documents that he needed to sign, it was annoying and tiring, but at least the grant was soon to being finished. For lunch, Jihoon had Mingyu go out and get them something to eat, as long as it was decent; the young CEO waited for so long he fell asleep in his chair. When Mingyu got back, he was surprised to see his boss asleep, out of the four years working for Jihoon, he had never seen the CEO asleep on the job. The secretary chuckles and decides to stay quiet because he knew that Jihoon worked very hard and deserved some sleep for once. He places the still warm take-out food on the older man's desk, knowing that Jihoon would be hungry when he got up.

On Thursday, Jihoon and Mingyu only focused on the grant, it needed to be completed by tomorrow, which was Friday. Jihoon was still paranoid because the week wasn't over and he just wanted to go home. They had the office locked, no one could enter or leave unless they were getting food; they wanted to strictly focus on this one document without the distraction of any other people. Jihoon had snuck in at least two energy drinks into his coffee so he could stay awake and focus. Every thirty minutes, they would take a ten-minute break to either just sit and talk; Jihoon wishes that they could spend every day like this. Mingyu wasn't an open book, he was very quiet yet polite, he knew to keep his mouth shut in front of important people. For lunch, Jihoon had Seokjin come in and bring them food that he made at home, the CEO made sure to pay his butler some extra money for putting up with the shitty schedule that he had. They ate the amazing food Seokjin brought and quickly got back to work; by the end of the day, they were almost finished with the grant. Jihoon was so proud of them, but he was very proud of Mingyu for being an amazing secretary and helping him work on this grant. Going home, Jihoon was happy, happy for himself and happy for Mingyu, they were a great team. Laying in bed, the young CEO realized that tomorrow was Friday and the day was going to end early. Once a month, Jihoon would let everyone come to work a little bit later and leave early on the third Friday so they wouldn't be as stressed out that weekend. "Thank God," the male muttered to himself. He turned off the light and went to sleep dreaming of how the week would end.

Jihoon came into work at around seven-thirty that morning, it felt good to actually get some rest for once in a while. Mingyu was surprisingly already working at his desk when the CEO came in, "when did you get in? It's only eight-thirty."

Taking a sip of his coffee, the taller boy hums and watches his boss take a seat in his chair before speaking, "I got here at around eight, you don't need to worry about me, sir. I'm perfectly fine."

"Well I just want to make sure you're getting enough rest," Jihoon said with a small blush. He always did that, blush. He couldn't help it, Mingyu was irresistible. "And besides, we have the grant to finish."

"That's right," the taller boy grins and pulls up a seat to Jihoon's desk so he helps the older man "alright, everyone is getting out at around three, so we have enough to time to finish it and then return home to some cold soju and dinner!"

For the rest of the morning, they worked, knowing that the grant was almost finished, they went back and tweaked some parts to make it even bigger and longer. By lunchtime, they decided to take an hour and a half off to eat and enjoy each other's company, Jihoon loved every second of it. It was 1:00 PM when they returned to work on the grant; by 2:30 PM they finished with just thirty minutes to spare. They printed it out, stapled it, and then Mingyu went downstairs so he could send it out. Jihoon felt so accomplished. When Mingyu returned, they talked until 3:00 PM; Jihoon had already made arrangements for Seokjin to pick them and head back home for a little party. "You don't need to be formal tonight," Jihoon locked the office and started to head down the hall with Mingyu "this is a work-free party. We're not going to talk about work at all, okay?"

Mingyu chuckles as he presses the elevator button that would take them down to the first floor, "are you sure? I feel like it's going to be a little bit awkward."

"I feel like we've bonded this week," Jihoon said "we've gotten closer you know?

"I agree, sir," the taller boy said as he looked down at his boss, who was also looking up towards him. It was adorable. "But if you want this party to be work-free, I'll just have to try my best to not be formal." They exit the elevator together and wait outside for Seokjin to arrive and pick them up. Once the butler does, they start to cruise down the street. When they are stopped at a red light, Jihoon notices the arcade from Monday, the Evee plushy was still in it. "Oh fuck it," he muttered "Hey Seokjin? Could you just drop of us here and I'll call you when we want to be picked up?"

"Oh," Seokjin looks his boss in the rearview mirror curiously "sure, sir. Don't do anything too risky."

"We won't," Mingyu reassured with a soft smile as he got out of the car with Jihoon, wondering where they would be going. Jihoon watched the car drive off and he dashed into the arcade, specifically towards the infamous claw machine, "hold my jacket, would you?" He said to the taller boy as he took off suit jacket and threw it towards Mingyu; taking out his wallet from his pocket to proceed to take out coins.

"You still like claw machines?" The secretary asked with a chuckle "every minute with you gets more interesting, you know?"

"I need to concentrate," the young CEO inserted his coins into the machine and proceeded to enjoy himself like a little boy "I've been craving this Evee plushy all week, so leave me alone." Mingyu leaned against the machine, watching his boss attempt to get the plushy, he didn't get it on his first try but when he was given a second chance, Jihoon got the plushy locked in between those claws.

"Nice going, sir," Mingyu congratulated the elder and collected the large plushy from the machine "cute." When comparing the size of the plushy to Jihoon, it was too cute, the young CEO could barely hold it.

"Don't call me cute," Jihoon hid his blush by hiding his face in the giant Evee "also stop calling me sir, we're not at work."

Humming as he took out his wallet, Mingyu pulled out a few coins and inserted them into the machine, "I haven't been at a claw machine since I was a little kid." The taller boy scanned the ocean of toys and cute stuffed animals, pinpointing the gudetama as his target. His hand gripped the joystick as he maneuvered the claw around until he dropped it on the toy he wanted, "ooh," Jihoon cooed as he peeked through the glass, watching the claw slowly bring up the toy, but it slipped out of the claws grasp and fell back into the pool of toys. "Darn," Mingyu chuckles while shaking his head "I was so close."

"Lemme try," the young CEO says inserting his coins into the machine and takes Mingyu's place, automatically gripping onto the joystick and maneuvered it to the toy that Mingyu wanted. He dropped the claw on the stuffed plushy and it got caught in the tiny, metal fingers, bringing and letting it fall into the slot. "Nice!" the secretary gives Jihoon a bright, toothy smile "you're so good at this, teach me your ways."

Collecting the gudetama, the CEO hands it to Mingyu; their hands touch slightly, "when I was little, my mom would always take me out to arcades and she taught me how to beat the claw machine." The shorter boy leaned against the machine, smiling, "she and I would spend hours in here.."

"That's sweet," Mingyu commented, "I bet your mom is a great woman."

"She was," Jihoon mumbled holding the Evee plushy close to him "she was an amazing woman."

"Oh- I'm so sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, it's okay," the CEO mumbled, "she only passed away a year before my dad did; she technically made me the man who I am today."

Mingyu gave the shorter boy a soft smile as he handed him the gudetama plushy, "you can have it. Keep it for your collection."

"Who told you I have a stuffed animal collection," Jihoon growled but soon his face went soft as he sighed "just don't tell anyone, okay?"

"Promise,"

They stayed in the arcade for a few more hours, trying to get stuffed animals out from the claw machines and playing other stupid games that were offered for them. It was around 5:30 PM when they decided to leave, they had stuffed plushies in their arms; there wasn't much they could do. Jihoon genuinely laughed, it was genuine because he not had this much fun in life for a while, the last time he smiled that genuinely was when his mother was around. Maybe Mingyu was the key to his happiness. "Why are you laughing?" Mingyu asked looking at the shorter boy curiously.

"I'm just so happy!" The older boy smiles as he squeezes the large plushies in his arms "I'm happy you're with me right now." Mingyu faintly blushes as he looked at the young CEO, casting him a smile as well because he would be lying if he said that he wasn't happy. Jihoon made Mingyu happy. They maid each other happy but neither of them knew it. When Jihoon managed to call Seokjin about picking them up when there weren't a million stuffed animals in his arms, the two got a plastic bag to put the toys in so they wouldn't be carrying around a bunch of stuffed plushies. When Soekjin picked them up, the two shoved both bags of stuffed animals in the trunk so they wouldn't have to deal with them on the ride home. Laughing, Jihoon looked at Mingyu happily, not realizing how wide his smile was, "you have a cute smile, you know?" The taller boy said quietly, Jihoon probably didn't hear him (he did).

"Sir, dinner is being prepared at home," Seokjin said as he looked at Jihoon through the rearview mirror.

"Excellent," Jihoon said "have you eaten yet? I want to make sure that you're getting fed as well."

"I have eaten, sir," Seokjin kept his eyes on the road as he spoke, "thank you for being concerned." The ride back was pretty quiet, but there was a lot of tension between Jihoon and Mingyu, Seokjin could feel all of it. He wanted to say something about it, but he didn't want to be impolite and get involved in his bosses affairs. It also started to rain on their way home and it was most likely going to rain for the rest of the night. "Darn, looks like we can't make a fire outside," Jihoon sighed as the car got parked in the large garage. "But we can just make a fire in the fireplace."

"Sounds good," Mingyu got out of the car and got the stuffed animals out from the back, grabbing Jihoon's bag as well. "It must be pouring, I can hear the rain slamming down on the roof."

"Yeah, I heard it's going to storm all night," Jihoon said. The three enter the house, Mingyu's eyes widened. He knew that his boss was rich but he never expected Jihoon's house to be this nice. "Wow, your house is beautiful."

The shorter boy blushed slightly, "thank you..I've lived in here since I was a little boy" he took off his jacket and shoes, putting them away as he stretched. It was a long week, he deserved this weekend. "Oh, it's been a long week, I'm so exhausted.."

"Me too," Mingyu took off his shoes and jacket too, placing it on the hanger and the shoe rack by the door "what was your favorite part about the week?" He the older boy.

"Today," Jihoon chuckles to his secretary "want to see my stuffed animal collection?"

The tall boy nods, "of course, but I promise to not tell anyone." They head upstairs, which was even prettier than the first floor, there were pictures hanging everywhere, including a painting of Jihoon's parents when they were still alive. "Is this you?" Mingyu points out a picture of a little boy, smiling cheekily at the camera with a raven-colored mullet, it was adorable.

Jihoon blushes out of embarrassment, "yes, that's me as a kid" he says looking away. "I don't know why I fashioned a mullet when I was younger, it's kinda cringy."

"It's cute," Mingyu let out a chuckle "we don't have to continue talking about it if you want."

"Let's not," the young CEO mumbles and leads them down the hall to this tiny, slim door with a passcode on the handle. Jihoon looks around before leaning in and typing in a code that unlocked the door; he pushed it open to reveal a medium sized room filled with stuffed animals. "Wow," Mingyu gasped entering the room "these are all yours?" Unpacking all the plushies from the bag he had, Jihoon nodded towards Mingyu before he started to organize all the stuffed animals by size. The smallest being around a foot long and the largest being the size of a person. There was also a large chair in the middle of the room, why was that? "What's the chair for?"

"Just for decoration," Jihoon set the Evee plushy in its rightful spot on the shelf "I sit in that chair if I have bad days. It makes me feel important."

"It looks like a throne," Mingyu pointed out "does it make you feel like royalty?"

Nodding slightly, Jihoon sighs as he glances at Mingyu, "a little bit." The intercom system turned on and Seokjin announced that dinner was ready to be served in the dining room, prompting the two men to head downstairs. The food that Seokjin cooked looked so delicious, neither of them couldn't wait to dig in. "Seokjin, have you eaten too? I don't want you falling asleep on an empty stomach," Jihoon sat down at the nicely set table, looking at Seokjin concerned slightly.

"I know this is on short notice," said the butler "but I have an engagement tonight. I'm going to dinner with someone and we're going to go out to clubs. I know should have told you this beforehand but I didn't have time to tell you today."

"Huh," the shorter boy muttered "it's okay, you can go out since it's Friday. Just try to be back, okay?"

Seokjin nods, "of course, sir. I will."

"Oh- by the way, if you end up not coming home, just leave a message on the home phone," Jihoon adds. His butler nods again and leaves the room, going upstairs to change and get ready. Mingyu sits across from Jihoon and he looks down at the platter in front of him, it looked so delicious. "Wow, you have a nice cook," he commented reaching for the bottle of wine and poured some into his glass.

Jihoon nods as he sits back in his seat, "yes, Seokjin is amazing to have around. He works very hard, I could credit him for doing everything."

"Has he always been working in your family?" Mingyu took a sip of wine, grinning into the taste before putting the glass down and digging into the food.

"He was appointed by my father once my mother died," Jihoon said taking the wine bottle and pouring himself a glass "we needed a little bit more helped around the house, even though we plenty of butlers and maids."

Mingyu ate and chewed his food before asking more questions, "where are the other maids and butlers?"

"After my dad died, I decided to let my aunt and uncles take them," Jihoon took a sip of wine "I didn't need that many people working in my house." The two then sat in silence so they could eat, the food was too delicious for them to talk about anything. When Seokjin left, there was so much obvious tension in the room, from the awkward glances to the cheeky smiles. Jihoon wanted Mingyu badly and Mingyu wanted Jihoon, they just couldn't see it clearly. After eating, they set the dishes in the sink for Seokjin to do later, but Mingyu wanted to be nice and started to do them. He rolled his sleeves up and began washing off all the extra food, "this shouldn't take long, I'm a little bit of a neat freak."

Jihoon laughs and decides to help, he pulls his sleeves up as well and gets his hands in the sink too. Their hands touched multiple times, they would just brush it off as an accident and continued on. Jihoon opened up the dishwasher so Mingyu could put their plates and utensils in it and then close it up so they could be clean. Jihoon looked at Mingyu and admired how good he looked, he wanted to say it, loudly; say how beautiful he looked in his moment. He could scream it. Or scream Mingyu's name in fact, he wanted to scream it from the couch, the floor, the bed, everywhere. He wanted to be the home that Mingyu could come home too. And was Jihoon drunk? Maybe. But who cared. Grabbing the wine bottle, the young CEO starts to chug it down, no one could stop him. "Sir," Mingyu chuckles and grabs the bottle, taking it from his bosses hand and took a pretty big sip himself, finishing up the bottle in fact. "I don't want you getting drunk," he says putting the bottle back on the counter as he shot Jihoon a look.

"What did I tell you about calling me, sir?" The CEO grabs ahold of the secretaries tie, hiccuping as he pulled them closer "I-I told you that we're being informal tonight." Jihoon hiccups again and then bites his lip.

Mingyu would be lying if he said he wasn't a little bit intoxicated, but so was Jihoon. They wanted each other; they never realized it until now, when Mingyu leaned in and pressed his lips against Jihoon's. The kiss was soft at first but Jihoon wanted none of that, he went in and shoved his tongue deep into the youngers mouth, swirling it around until he got tired of the taste of alcohol. Pulling away, Mingyu panted as he watched Jihoon smirk and wipe the spit off his lips, "fuck" he goes in once more, grabbing the elders hips and pulling him up onto the counter. Connecting their lips again, Jihoon's hands roam all around the taller boy's body, tugging and pulling him closer by Mingyu's tie. It was always a secret fantasy for him to use a tie before or during sex. Jihoon felt his back touch the cold, hard counter, Mingyu hovered over his small body with their lips still firmly locked together. A loud bang erupted from the storm going on outside, it shocked both of them; Mingyu shot up startled. "It's just the thunder," Jihoon tugged at Mingyu's tie again, pulling closer. The taller boy reached towards his belt and began unbuckling it but stopped once Jihoon placed his hand over his crotch with a smirk, "not here. Bed, now." He jumps off the counter, pulling Mingyu along with him, and runs up the stairs, trying to navigate throughout the dimly lit house. He laughs when he falls to the ground because he was just so damn excited, he helps himself up and leads them into his dark room, connecting their lips again. Blood was rushing through their veins, there was so much adrenaline pumping through their system as they fled into Jihoon's room; he struggled to get light on, he needed to see Mingyu's face. After stumbling through the darkness for a little bit, Jihoon managed to turn the lamp on that was sitting on his nightstand, then he crawled straight into bed. He smirked and motioned for the taller boy to come over. When Mingyu got on the bed, he began to unbutton Jihoon's blouse, his fingers fumbling to undo each button because he was doing it too quickly. Jihoon pulled Mingyu's tie again, pulling their lips together for a lustful kiss, the taller boy pushes Jihoon down on to the mattress, pressing himself against the smaller boy. Their kiss breaks and Jihoon's hand's fumble to Mingyu's blouse, starting to undo each button slowly as the younger proceeded to lean in and place soft kisses down the shorter boys neck. Right as the thunder clashed outside, Jihoon felt a jolt of electricity go through his entire body, Mingyu knew his away around Jihoon's body without even trying too hard, they belonged to each other. Gasping and moaning, Jihoon couldn't feel any better than he was right now, under Mingyu's body. "Off.." The young CEO breathed out "take..off all your clothes.." He whispered in the youngers ear, his hair softly gripped in one hand as the other one struggled to get the buttons undone. The taller boy grins, he sits up slightly and finishes up undoing his buttons before he finally took his blouse off and threw it to the side. Jihoon eyed Mingyu's toned muscles, he looked so good without having to lift a finger, his skin looked so perfect and soft; Jihoon wanted to touch all of it. Sliding his hands up the younger boys undershirt, Jihoon licked his lips, feeling Mingyu's tan abs glide past his fingertips. "I'm.." Jihoon lifted up Mingyu's undershirt and pulled it off his torso, tossing it onto the floor with the rest of the clothes "I'm so addicted to you," he breathes out as Mingyu leaned in and began to pressing soft kissing down the elder's neck. "So am I," the thunder outside crashes and makes a loud; the lights begin to flicker as the two connect their lips again. It was soft this time, the kiss, Jihoon made no attempt to shove his tongue into the younger boys mouth

Jihoon removes his top, leaving both of them in their dress pants, but first, Mingyu admires the beautiful sight before him. He caresses the elder's cheek, placing kisses along his face and trailing them down his jaw, neck, collarbone, and chest; listening to the sweet moans coming out of the shorter boys mouth. Suddenly, the phone rang, startling both of them, but it didn't stop Mingyu from leaving kisses all over Jihoon's body. The young CEO answers the phone, "h-hello?"

_"Yeah, sir?" Seokjin says into the phone "it's Seokjin, I'm just letting you know that I am on my way home."_

"You are?" Jihoon said "I mean, that's great to know I-" Mingyu suddenly slides his hand into Jihoon's pants, massaging the growing boner that was arising in his boxers.

_"Is everything okay, sir?" Seokjin asked._

"Yes! Everything is just fine," Jihoon says quickly giving Mingyu a glare "get home safe!" Quickly hanging up, the shorter boy pouts slightly, starting to unbuckle the youngers belt without a warning. Mingyu helps out by unzipping his dress pants, they were a bit difficult to get out of since he wore these to work all the time, and he kicks them off only leaving his boxers left. Jihoon can't help but lick his lips, Mingyu was too addictive, you could never get enough of him. The secretary leans down and pressed his lips against Jihoon's, sliding his tongue into the young CEO's mouth, moving it around in the hot cavern as he sneakily unbuckled Jihoon's belt and undid his pants. The shorter boy lets out a loud moan and sucks on Mingyu's tongue, letting the younger dominate him. His pants were soon off and the two were only in their boxers now, Jihoon slid his hands down the youngers sides, slipping his hands underneath the fabric and pulled them down with a grin. "You can be in charge tonight," he whispers into Mingyu's ear, wrapping his arms around his broad shoulders "go as rough as you want. I'm letting you make the rules." Mingyu pulls down Jihoon's boxers roughly and spreads the elder's legs, licking his lips; Jihoon can't help but blush. He hasn't felt this feeling in a long time, probably not since college, which was the last time he was in a stable relationship (as much as he loved Soonyoung, it didn't work out between them). Mingyu fit in between the elder's legs perfectly, the two were like puzzle pieces, fitting together to finish the final picture. "Fuck me," the young CEO says. The lights flicker off as thunder and lightning storms on outside, but who cares if they were in the darkness, they had each other. Maybe that's why the lights went out.

 

_We were all alone, let's take control, and I was like,  
_ _take off, take off, take off all your clothes._

 

They went on for a few hours, how they were able to pull that off, Jihoon didn't even know. He only knew that he was enjoying it. Laying in bed with the rain pouring against the windows, Jihoon looked at the ceiling, he wasn't too tired. Mingyu was laying beside him, on his side, watching the shorter boy smoke his cigarette; he could tell the older man was thinking of something and he was about to speak his mind. Sighing, Jihoon glances at the boy lying next to him, what he was about to say would probably break Mingyu's heart, and probably his own. "Mingyu, we can't be together," he turns his head to the side, finding himself facing his secretary's wide, puppy dog eyes "a-and you know..I think I'm in love with you. I'm so fucking attached and I've never felt this with anyone for a while-"

The taller boy leans in and places his finger on Jihoon's lips, stopping him from speaking because he got the message, "so am I" he says "I always have."

"If we get caught together then my company is finished," Jihoon says "thousands of people will lose their jobs and I'll be a disgrace to everyone who knew me." He wants to cry, but crying in front of Mingyu would make him feel weak; he didn't want to feel weak.

Mingyu hushes the elder, pulling him close and caressing his hair, "I won't let that happen" he says pressing soft kisses all over Jihoon's face. "They can do anything to me, but if they hurt you I'm going to have a problem."

Jihoon captures Mingyu's lips, they were soft and tender, just the way Jihoon liked it. "You promise?" He says once he pulls away.

"I promise," Mingyu replies.

They lay in silence against for a few minutes, but Jihoon was thinking back on what the taller boy had said earlier, "When you said that you always have loved me," he says "does that mean that you've had a crush on me for four years?" Jihoon whispers out; he put his cigarette in the glass ashtray that was on his nightstand "I swear you had a boyfriend in the first year of working with me."

"He and I didn't work out," Mingyu hugs the pillow, thinking back on the two years he had spent with Wonwoo "after I broke up with him, it took me at least a year to fully get over him."

"You had a crush on me even though you were still in a relationship?" Jihoon pulled Mingyu close to him, letting the younger rest on his chest so he could gently caress the boy's hair.

Mingyu reaches his hand out and he intertwined his with Jihoon's soft, tiny hand, "well, it wasn't a full on crush, I just found you attractive-I saw you like a sugar daddy."

Jihoon bursts out laughing, he couldn't contain himself, "you saw me as a sugar daddy?" He wheezed "oh, I can't!" The shorter boy grabs ahold of Mingyu's head and presses kisses all over it, he was so happy right now. "I'm not old enough to be a sugar daddy and, you saw me earlier, I'm submissive."

"So you're more like a sugar baby?" Mingyu chuckles as he nuzzles into Jihoon's chest "but you get it right? I had a small crush on you during my relationship with Wonwoo; of course I never told him about it, but in the end, I broke up with him."

"How did you two break up?" Jihoon ran his fingers through Mingyu's soft, dark hair "if you don't mind me asking."

The younger boy hums as he looked up at the elder, "it's okay, I'm over him now" he says sighing softly "when I was hired to be your secretary, he and I had only been going out for a month and I would say things were going pretty smoothly. I mean, the first year of our relationship had gone steadily, we started living together in my apartment because I had a stable bank account for a twenty-five-year-old."

Jihoon chuckles, "so did I" he pressed another kiss onto Mingyu's head "continue."

"Anyway," the taller boy continues "right when our second anniversary was coming up, that's when we started getting into fights. I had to work late for most of the week because we were working on getting a new trade deal and you asked me to stay at work to help out. So he got mad that I wasn't spending enough time with him; then one day, I come home and he's about to suck someone else's dick."

"Ouch," Jihoon mumbles reaching for his cigarette "that bitch cheated on you?" He asked taking a puff and then exhaled.

Mingyu nods,"I can't believe it only took me a year to get over him" he grabs Jihoon's cigarette from out of his hands and takes a puff of it, it was almost finished anyway, so he smashed it the ashtray. They lay in silence for a little bit, staring up at the ceiling and listening to the rain that was still going on outside. "I love you," the younger says reaching for the elder's hand, holding it tightly.

Jihoon replies squeezing Mingyu's hand back, "I love you too."

 

_They say only the good die young, that just ain't right.  
_ _'Cause we're having too much fun, too much fun tonight._

 

In the morning, the sun was peeking into Jihoon's bedroom, kissing everything that it could see; it shone down on the two boys in the bed. Mingyu was sprawled on the bed, his long limbs were all over his side of the bed. He was like a puppy dog, but Jihoon found it adorable. The young CEO woke up to his secretary's snores, it was around nine when he jolted up; that's the earliest he's ever slept in for a Saturday. He looked around the room, he saw clothes scattered all over the floor, "right," he whispers, remembering what happened last night. Mingyu snored into his pillow again startling Jihoon slightly, when he looked at his secretary, his heart fluttered a little bit. Is this what it feels like to be in love? Back when he was in college, he dated a boy named Soonyoung, he was this beautiful dancer who was super cute and very talented. During the first half of their relationship, it was cutesy and spoiled, they would do everything together and they made sure made that their friends got, either, uncomfortable or the feels. They only dated for six months, sadly, and never went past making-out and teasing, but they stayed friends in the end. A little bit later in his school life, he tried dating other boys, but they never worked out, so maybe Soonyoung was the last time he loved. "Hey, wake up," he shakes Mingyu's shoulder and then reaches for his boxers that were still laying on the floor. When he pulled his boxers back on and climbed back onto the mattress, Mingyu was starting to open his wide, eyes. "Morning," the elder says with a grin, he combs his fingers through the youngers soft, black hair. "Did you sleep well?"

Slowly starting to sit up, the secretary faces the shorter male, rubbing his eyes and yawning, "what time is it?"

"Around nine," Jihoon replies "I usually sleep in until noon on weekends." Mingyu tilts his head, looking at Jihoon very lovingly before he leans in and captures the young CEO's lips for a soft kiss. His hand softly cups Jihoon's cheek, caressing it gently before he pulled away. He trails his hand down the elder's chest, his fingers touching the CEO's skin softly before they reached his boxers, tugging at the fabric with a smirk. Jihoon raises an eyebrow and his fingers trace all way towards the hem of the sheets, he lifts them up and smirks before letting go of the sheets. "how about you go shower, then we can have breakfast, or, we can continue where we left off last night?" He licks his lips. Mingyu scoffs, tackling Jihoon and rolling on top of him as he kissed the elder deeply, sucking on the other's lips. His trails kisses down the shorter boys neck, kissing the already purple marks that were already on his skin, "I can't get enough of you.." He whispers roughly.

"'Gyu.." Jihoon whimpers out, his head tilted with fingers tangled in Mingyu's hair. His legs spread for the younger as the kisses go lower and lower on his body "you know where you haven't kissed yet?" Grinning, the younger hides under the covers, resting himself in between the elder's thighs; he tugs at Jihoon's boxer, teasing by pulling them down slowly. He kisses the elders inner thighs, they were sensitive, Jihoon made soft noises when they were touched, caressed, or kissed. A hot cavern wrapped around Jihoon's length, his mouth gapes open, letting out a groan already. His fingers comb through his own hair, he was overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure that he was receiving from the younger; Mingyu was handling him so well. "Mingyu.." The elder grips at his secretary's hair, tugging and guiding throughout the session "God- I'm cumming-" Mingyu knew what he was doing, he was going to make Jihoon come soon. The shorter male started to feel a pressure in his abdomen, he was close, shit. "Mingyu!" And he finally released into the youngers mouth. The door was slammed open and two figures entered the room, Jihoon quickly turned his head to the two and turned a bright shade of red. "Uh, 'Cheol, Jeonghan! What are you doing here?" He bites his lip nervously, he was caught in such a pickle.

The tall, raven-haired male stepped towards the bed, eyeing his friend curiously; he grabbed ahold of the sheet and lifted it up to see Mingyu sitting in between Jihoon's legs, looking at Seungcheol with wide eyes. "Isn't he your..?"

Jihoon looks down embarrassed, "yes. Why are you here?"

"I told you I would be coming over so you could meet Chan," Seungcheol said "Jeonghan and I will be downstairs. Please put your dick back in your pants and meet us in ten minutes."

"Okay," Jihoon nods very quickly, Seungcheol may have been his friend, but he was a scary CEO. No one knows why he was able to score such the angel, known as Jeonghan. They both leave the room and Jihoon scrambles out of bed, running towards his closet to get out new clothes to wear. "Who was that?" Mingyu asked, he crossed his arms and cast a look towards the CEO.

"He's a friend," Jihoon struggled to put on a pair of ripped, black jeans, he was terrified "fuck, I'm so stupid. How could I forget that he was going to come over today?" He grabbed a Metallica shirt that was hanging in his wardrobe, not many people knew that he could dress so casually on weekends. "Just stay up here, okay? I know Seungcheol looks scary but he's actually a puppy and won't tell anyone. Trust me," he cupped Mingyu's cheeks and kissed his forehand quickly "do you trust me?"

The taller boy nods nervously, "I trust you.." He captures Jihoon's lips and lets the elder leave the room. Jihoon leaves his room and stumbles downstairs to the living room, where everyone else was. They were circled around an infant, who was tugging and playing with Jeonghan's long, brown hair, it was the cutest thing ever. "You told me he was adorable," Jihoon said, "not an actual cutie sent from the heavens."

"He's more than adorable," Jeonghan said squishing the infant's cheeks and kissing his head "he's precious." Chan looked at Jihoon with wide eyes and he crawled over to the shorter boy curiously, probably wondering who the new person was. "Can I hold him?" Jihoon asked.

"Of course," the brunette smiled. Jihoon picked up the infant, bringing him into his arms and held him to his chest. Chan reaches his tiny fingers out to the older boy, Jihoon let the child touch his face and he chuckled as the little digits tickled his cheeks. "How old is he?"

Seungcheol scooted closer to Jihoon so he could look at his son and tickle his tummy, "he was around nine months old when he adopted him? So he should be at least ten months now," he said unsure before Jeonghan told him he was correct. "He'll be one in November," he says sweetly, holding onto Chan's soft, little hands.

"You have to invite me to the birthday party," Jihoon smiles as Chan lets out a playful giggle "so, how did you two adopt him?"

"Well," Jeonghan starts "we've been looking into adopting a child for around a year now. Some of the kids we were shown weren't interested in having two dads, well except this one girl, but she got adopted by a different family."

"After we couldn't find a kid, the adoption center told us that they would give us a call if another child came up," Seungcheol added, "we never got a call until August."

"Chan's mother couldn't take care of him," Jeonghan said "her boyfriend left after he found out she was pregnant; she decided to focus on her studies instead of taking care of Chan. When we met her, she was very happy to see that her son was going to live a better life."

Jihoon smiles, "I would too. Do you still keep in touch with her?" He slowly hands Chan to Jeonghan, who set the child in his lap.

"Yeah, we're letting her visit Chan once a month," Jeonghan hums "but after she graduates she's moving back to her hometown." Nodding, Jihoon looks at Chan again, "he kinda looks like you, 'Cheol."

"Why do you say that?" The older male questions, looking at his friend.

"He kinda has your eyes," Jeonghan said chuckling "our Chan is the cutest~ just like you, 'Cheollie~"

"Ew, I don't have time for your cheesy romance," Jihoon cringed. Jeonghan stuck his tongue out at the shorter boy; Chan did the same and giggled loudly. Everyone chuckles at the child and then Jeonghan stands up because he thinks that Chan probably made a mess in his diaper, so he goes off to the bathroom. It was just Seungcheol and Jihoon for now. "So," the older man grins "you actually took my advice and literally got under his skin."

Jihoon blushes slightly as he turns his head away, "shut up, hyung" he crosses his arms with a pout on his face "he and I can't be together so I'm risking everything right now."

"I'm not judging you two," Seungcheol hums "you two are both attractive and couldn't keep your hands to yourself." Jihoon continues to pout and ignores his friend. "I'm not going to tell anyone you know that."

Sighing, the younger nods, "I know..but I can't believe you found out the day after we did it."

"That's what friends are for," the older male grins "by the way, I know you're watching us Mingyu. You can come out and sit with us." Mingyu, who was hiding by the staircase, sits up awkwardly and heads into the living where Jihoon asked him to sit next to him. "I told you he was a puppy, you don't need to be scared of papa 'Cheol."

"I never said you could call me that," Seungcheol retorts "and only Jeonghan is allowed to call me a puppy." Jihoon sticks his tongue out and nuzzles himself into Mingyu's chest with a grin. Jeonghan returns with Chan and a new changed diaper, he sits down on the floor and Chan quickly escapes from his arms, crawling towards Jihoon and Mingyu.

Chuckling, Jeonghan crawls over to Seungcheol and wraps himself around the older man, "so, who's your friend?" He winked at Jihoon and kissed his husband's cheek.

"Shut up," Jihoon scolded and picked up Chan, holding him in his arms "this is Mingyu, okay?"

"I'm sorry," Mingyu says pointing towards Chan "but is this your kid?" Seungcheol nods. "He's adorable."

"That's Chan," Jeonghan said, "you can hold him if you want." Jihoon slowly the infant to Mingyu, placing the child in the younger boys arms. Chan opens his mouth as Mingyu pokes his nose, "boop" he whispers; the child grabs the youngers finger, gripping it tightly before he tried to stick it in his mouth. "Hey, don't do that," he pulled his finger away and started tickling the baby's tummy, Chan let out a loud giggle that could be heard from every part of the house.

Seokjin entered the room, he looked at everyone and determined that they weren't in the middle of something so he told them that breakfast was ready and the table was set. Mingyu handed Chan back to his parents and headed to the dining room with everyone else. There were pancakes in the middle of the table, they smelled and looked so sweet, there were so many too. Seokjin must have spent a long time making them. Jihoon sat at the head of the table, Mingyu sat on his left and Seunghceol sat on his right, Jeonghan was setting up a stool for Chan to sit in so he could eat with the rest of the adults. Everyone served themselves, putting at least two pancakes on their plates. "Is Chan allowed to eat pancakes?"

"We brought him his baby food," Seungcheol opened a small container and handed it to Jeonghan, who started feeding the young boy. They chatted for a little bit over the food, Seungcheol was mainly interrogating Mingyu, wanting to know if he was truly the man for his best friend. "So how old are you, Mingyu?" The elder asked.

"Twenty-eight," the younger replies, he cuts his pancake into two pieces, shoving one half in his mouth while dousing the other part in syrup. "I was hired to be Jihoon's secretary when I was twenty-five."

"Hmm," Seungcheol pours some tea into his glass, taking a sip of it before putting it down and got back to asking the younger more questions. "Now did you and Jihoon intend to fuck last night?"

"Seungcheol," Jeonghan scolded "no cursing in front of the baby."

The elder chuckles and kisses his husbands hand, apologizing before he got back to eating. Mingyu looked at Jihoon before he answered the question, "I don't think we did, but when we did it we were a little bit drunk. I mean, to be fair, I've secretly wanted to do Jihoon for a while. But, if our relationship didn't involve sex, it wouldn't bother me. I appreciate hyung for the fact that he's a hard worker and he enjoys spending time with me. Yes, sex is defiantly an enjoyable part of life but spending time with someone you love is defiantly something I want to cherish."

Jihoon looked deep into Mingyu's eyes as he spoke, he was so enameled and so in love he could shout it out to the world. "Oh my god," the shorter boy said, "that was so attractive, I want to make out with you so badly." He shot Mingyu this puppy dog look, his eyes were soft and his lips were quivering.

"Not at the table," Jeonghan said.

"Now," Mingyu began "how did you two meet?"

Humming, Jeonghan poured syrup all over his pancakes for the third time, he couldn't get enough of how sweet they tasted, "mnh, we met in college; we were studying two different majors but were in dance club together."

"Jeonghan used to have short hair back in the day," Seunghceol shot the younger a grin "but he was still the prettiest boy I had ever met."

"Ew you two are so gross," Jihoon took a bite out of his pancakes and cringed at the couple before him "just tell us the story, okay."

Shooting Jihoon a look, Jeonghan quickly fed Chan the mixture in his baby bottle before getting back to the story, "let's see, I would catch 'Cheol staring at my ass all the time and then our teacher made us the center for this certain part of the choreography which leads us to having more alone time in the studio."

"He and I needed more practice so we spent a lot of time together dancing," Seungcheol added, "our first kiss actually was in the studio and here we are now."

"I bet you were the couple of the century," Jihoon mumbled.

Seungcheol shot the younger a glare, "we were for your information" he retorted and got back to talking "when college ended, we had been together for around three years. I decided to go graduate school because I knew that I wanted to inherit my father's company and Jeonghan took a part-time job at this kindergarten and after I graduated graduate school, 'Hannie and I had been going out for what, seven years?"

"I'm pretty sure?" Jeonghan cast his husband a shrug "then that's when you proposed to me, I opened the door to our apartment and you were there with a trail of rose petals and a champagne bottle."

"I had planned that proposal for the last six months," Seungcheol smiles and takes ahold of his lovers hand, placing a sweet kiss onto it "make sure you two make the most out of what you have now because you're going to blink and the next minute you will be married with a kid."

Jihoon nods and he finds himself staring deeply at Mingyu, he was pulled in and he couldn't not think of a reason why. He was still young, love something he needed to cherish and if he wanted to be with someone, why not keep ahold of the moment now. He only truly felt love back when he was with Sooyoung, but now, he was feeling it again; he could try tears of joy. "I love you," he said to Mingyu; it came out all of a sudden and out of the blue, no one expected it "and I mean it."

_'Cause we're the masters of our own fate.  
_ _We're the captains of our own souls._

Smoking a cigarette, Jihoon sat on the balcony which had a view of Seoul, the city was so beautiful and full of life. Every time he looked out at the city he would wonder what other families were going through, were they happy? Were they making enough money for themselves? Who knew. Jihoon heard small footsteps follow onto the balcony, he knew they were Mingyu's, "be honest with me," he said to the younger boy "were you born into an upper-class family or lower class family?"

Sitting down in the lawn chair next to Jihoon, Mingyu took a cigarette out of the small box that was on the table in between the two and he lit it with the lighter. He took a puff before he exhaled and took a look at the beauty of Seoul, "my family didn't have a lot of money when I was growing up. I was the eldest out of three; my parents were barely able to pay for all of us. When I was going to college, my uncle helped out with tuition and once I scored a job at the company, I was able to pay for my younger brothers tuition."

"How did you get a job at Lee Enterprises?" Jihoon asked, he exhaled a breath of smoke and continued to watch the sunset over the city "how did you work your way all the way to the secretary?

"Well, at first I applied for a receptionist on the first floor," Mingyu said "the job wasn't too hard but I was able to earn enough for myself. I had that job for around a year and then once your father died, some people suggested I apply for a job at the top and then when you became CEO I guess I became your secretary."

Jihoon put his cigarette in the ashtray and then grabbed his glass of alcohol, taking a sip of it; then kept it in his hand, swirling the liquid around, "you truly worked your way up to the top of the tank."

"Yeah," Mingyu mumbled.

"Stay with me tonight," Jihoon said looking at the younger boy "we don't even have to fuck, just stay with me. Please." He reaches his hand to the other man, holding his hand tightly. Mingyu looks at Jihoon too and he intertwines his hand with the CEO's hand, giving the older man a soft smile.

"I'll stay."

 

_There's no more night, blue skies forever._

 

"What are you doing?" Mingyu rested his head on Jihoon's shoulder, peering at the work in the CEO's hand; there were papers sprawled all over his bed. They were most likely the reports that Jihoon was supposed to go over on Monday evening; it was now Wednesday. For now, Jihoon's relationship with Mingyu had been secretly going on for the past three months, they both knew it was risky, but they couldn't keep their hands off each other. The weather had been getting colder, the forecast had suggested that it would snow pretty bad, maybe around three to four inches. Jihoon loved the cold though, he loved snow and had such fond memories of playing in it when he was a child. He and his mother would go out if school was canceled and go sledding by the hill around their house.

"More reports that need to be reviewed," Jihoon highlighted a section in the text and he wrote a little note to the side in pen "honestly some of these department heads don't know what they are doing."

Mingyu pressed kisses along the older boy's shoulder, then his neck, and then his cheek, "do you want me to help out, baby? How many reports do you have to go through?"

Sighing, Jihoon took off his reading glasses and looked at Mingyu, "I appreciate the offer, but I should really be working on these by myself."

"Let me help, please," Mingyu begged, "you work so hard already, I just want to make your job easier."

Jihoon knew that he couldn't say no to Mingyu's whines because if he did, the younger would keep complaining, "okay fine," he gave in and handed Mingyu a few papers "just highlight important things and write down a few notes on the side if you want."

"Of course boss," the younger smiled and pressed a kiss onto the CEO's cheek "this is going to be fun!"

"What? Reviewing the reports?" Jihoon scoffed turning the page of one of the documents "you're weird."

"Isn't that why you love me?" Mingyu started to read one of the documents with a grin, he thought this would be fun because he loved helped Jihoon and he found this sort of stuff to be time-consuming, he could lose himself in paperwork. "Can you play some music? Sometimes I can't focus in silence."

"Sure," the older boy grabs his phone from his nightstand and pulls open one of the playlists in his music app; he presses shuffle and lets the music play. Mingyu knew the song but he only knew the chorus and parts of the bridge. When the song started, Jihoon began to sing the lyrics softly,  _"darlin', darlin' doesn't have a problem,"_  he hummed so beautifully, not any note was sung off beat  _"she says "you don't want to get this way, famous and dumb at an early age" Lyin', I'm lyin.'"_  The chorus came up and the two began to sing,  _"the boys, the girls they all like Carmen. She gives them butterflies, bats her cartoon eyes."_  When Jihoon looked at Mingyu as he sang, he never knew that the younger had such a soothing voice when he sang.

"You have a beautiful voice," Mingyu said after he finished singing the chorus "I wouldn't mind listening to that every night."

Blushing, Jihoon hid his face by looking back towards the papers he was reviewing, "thank you.." He stays silent for a little bit because he was embarrassed; when the chorus came up again he began to sing with Mingyu. They harmonized so well, Mingyu's deep, soothing voice was so compatible with Jihoon's soft, bubbly voice. By the time five songs had played, Mingyu was almost done with the stack Jihoon gave him, he worked fast with music, especially when it was soft music. When the sixth song had finished, Mingyu handed Jihoon the stack of papers, they were all finished.

"Done," the younger said, "how many do you have left?"

Jihoon shot Mingyu a weird look, "how did you finish so fast?"

The younger shrugged, "don't know, I just like doing these kinds of things." Jihoon captured his secretary's lips, tasting the sweet, cherry lip balm; Mingyu cupped the elder's cheek to bring their bodies closer. The kiss lasted for a minute, it wasn't too lustful, but it wasn't too loving. When they pulled away, they looked at each other lovingly, they were just so lucky to have each other.

On Monday, of the next week, it began to snow around noon; everyone was crowded around the windows like little children on Christmas Eve. The forecast said that the snow could get pretty bad over the next week and the department heads suggested that they should cancel work for the week just in case it was that bad. Jihoon knew that was probably the best thing to do but, some departments on the higher floors had important work to finish up, so the best idea was to think about it until the end of the day and then call a meeting with the department heads.

"It's so cold," Mingyu shivered as he entered the office with a cup of hot chocolate "how are you used to this?"

"I grew up in the cold," Jihoon said looking up from the computer "I'm cold but it doesn't really bother me."

Pouting, the secretary stuck his tongue out and then took a sip of his hot drink, savoring the taste of the warm chocolate flavor. "Do you want a sip?" He asked giving Jihoon a look. The CEO shook his head though and declined. "Your loss."

"I need your help on something," Jihoon said keeping his eyes on his computer screen "the weather is going to be terrible for the rest of the week and I don't want anyone to come to work in these terrible conditions. But I know that some people on the upper floors have important work to finish, what should I do?"

Humming, Mingyu took in the question and thought about it for a few minutes. "How about you give people the option to come to work? They can come in if they like but they don't need to."

"Mnh," the elder nodded "I like it. Do you want to present the idea at the meeting today?"

"Me?"

"Yes, you, who else would I be talking too?"

At the end of the day, Jihoon escorted Mingyu down to the meeting room, where all the department heads were waiting to hear the recent news about what would be happening for the following week. Mingyu stood behind Jihoon, who was sitting at the head of the table. "Okay, this meeting should be quick," said the CEO "as the CEO of this company, I am concerned for everyone that works in this building and I want to make sure everyone has an opportunity. So, Mingyu will explain what will be happening for this week."

All eyes were on the secretary, he was very nervous, he had never led a meeting before. Jihoon gave Mingyu a soft look, telling him that he was alright. "We all know that the weather will be terrible this week; schools will close, there will be lots of traffic accidents, and it will probably be freezing day and night. What I thought of is this: everyone is allowed to stay home this week, but you are allowed to come to work. Mr. Lee and I have considered this because we realize that some people on the upper floors have important work to finish up. Any questions?"

The room was silent for a minute until someone raised their hand, "so we're allowed to stay home from work this week?"

Mingyu nodded, "of course, we are concerned for everyone's well being at this company and want to make sure you are all safe during this season. And, I am pretty sure that this won't affect your break during the holidays."

"Any more questions?" Jihoon asked. No one said anything. "Meeting dismissed, make sure to spread the word to your departments, okay?"

"Please stay safe and warm," Mingyu added. Everyone left the room and headed back to their floors. Jihoon and Mingyu collected all their things, sadly the day wasn't over for them, they had to go over to a party that Seungcheol invited them too. It wasn't that big of a deal though, Seungcheol was a great friend who would keep all of Jihoon's secrets. They made sure to drive carefully along the roads, there were sleet and snow all over the streets and the last thing anyone wanted was to go hydroplaning down the highway. Jihoon arrived at Seungcheol's house first, it was lit nicely with colorful lights and Christmas decorations. The CEO knocked on the door, waiting to be let into the warmth of Seungcheol's home. He had only been standing out in the cold for less than a minute and his nose and ears started to turn red, so much for being used to the cold. Jeonghan opened the door with a giggly Chan resting in his arms, "Jihoonie! Come in, you must be freezing!"

"I am very cold," Jihoon muttered as he ran into the giant house, he took off his coat and placed it on the coat hanger in the lobby "Mingyu was right behind me, so he should arrive in a minute or so."

Nodding, Jeonghan quickly handed Chan over to Jihoon so his arm wouldn't fall asleep, "could you please hold him for a minute? My arms are tired and Seungcheol can't hold him at the moment." Jihoon couldn't really say no because Chan was the cutest boy to ever exist. Jeonghan led the two around the house where there were lots of people talking to each other, Jihoon recognized a few of the faces, some people were CEO's, some weren't. They both found Seungcheol in the living room, sitting on the couch with family. Jeonghan's parents were there, "look who I brought, mother!" He took Chan out of Jihoon's hands and sat down next to his husband with a smile "Chan say hi to your grandmother."

"You're making me sound so old," the woman laughed.

"Oh Jihoon's here, by the way," Jeonghan said. Seungcheol turned to his friend and they did their secret handshake that they made up when they were ten. "Why are you dressed so fancy?" The raven-haired male asked.

"I just got here from work," Jihoon said, "I didn't have time to change."

Seungcheol seemed to understand, "where's your boy toy?"

The younger blushed, "I don't know, around somewhere." Speaking of Mingyu, where was he? Jihoon should probably go look for him. "I'll leave you alone, you should spend time with family." He went to the food table where there were sweets and small snacks. Jihoon grabbed a plate for himself and began to place food on his plate, everything looked so good.

"Boo," Mingyu appeared behind his lover with a grin "whatcha eating there?"

"Jesus Christ, Mingyu!" The CEO quietly screamed "don't do that! We are at a party for christ sake."

Pouting, Mingyu grabbed a plate and began to place food onto it, "I'm sorry..I won't do it again." Seungcheol called Jihoon over and waved to his friend, the younger groaned and ran over to the living room, Mingyu was left alone at the food table. A tall male slipped over to Mingyu, he was dressed nicely as well, a thick red choker was wrapped around his neck and he sported a fancy, blue suit. His hair was brown and parted to the side, he looked like he was worth a million dollars. "You're Kim Mingyu, correct?"

With a sandwich stuffed in his mouth, the secretary nodded and he quickly swallowed so he could talk, "y-yes, that's me."

"My partner and I-"

"Ah yes," the other grinned wiping his mouth with a napkin "you're Wen Junhui, CEO of Moon Designs and Xu Minghao is your partner, who is also the CEO of Moon Designs. You two own one of the biggest fashion companies in China and in Korea and I've heard that you may be branching out to America as well. You built your company from the ground up in 2012 and honestly, I would be lying if I said that I didn't have an item from your collection in my closet."

Grinning, Junhui tilted his beautiful head towards the younger, "very good."

"What can I say? I was taught by the best," Mingyu replied taking a sip from the champagne glass that he grabbed from the waiter who was walking around offering drinks to everyone.

"Lee Jihoon, correct?" The other inquired "let's cut to the chase, shall we?"

Nodding awkwardly, Mingyu looked at the powerful CEO, "uhm, we shall?"

"My partner and I have been looking for a new designer for a while now," said Junhui "I'm not saying I doubt my partner's skills, but we have been running out of ideas."

"Why would you want me to take a job for your company?" Mingyu took a sip of champagne and furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

Humming, the older man looked around, he was probably looking for Minghao, "we took a peek at your portfolio, we found out that you minored in fashion and design in college. We saw that you were a runaway model once and you had a small modeling career in high school. We're very interested in you."

Chuckling, Mingyu shook his head, he had to decline the offer, "I appreciate that you are offering me a big job opportunity, but I have to say no."

"Let me ask you," said Junhui "where do you see yourself in ten years? Married? Kids? What are Lee Enterprises giving you? Deep down, I probably know that you're more interested in fashion than in stocks and babying around a CEO." He pulled out a small card out from his jacket and slipped it into Mingyu's pocket on his chest. "Call me by Wednesday if you are interested." He slowly leaves and heads over to the boy with a black mullet and who was most likely wearing Gucci.

Jihoon finally returns from the living room, he heads over to Mingyu with a smile on his face, "I'm sorry, Seungcheol wouldn't stop talking."

Mingyu looked down at his lover, Junhui really made him question his life decisions over the past five years. He couldn't tell Jihoon any of this, he would be heartbroken. "Are you okay? The shorter boy asked.

"Ah, yes," the younger replied, "don't worry about me."

 

_I told you twice in our love letter.  
_ _There's no stopping now, green lights forever._

 

It was even colder on Wednesday than it had been for the past two days, the weather dropped at least ten degrees and snow storms were getting worse, Jihoon may just have to cancel work for the rest of this week. Barely anyone had come into work, only a handful of people from the top floors came in to finish reports and other things. Mingyu didn't know how Jihoon was so used to the cold weather, it was almost fifteen degrees out there. The secretary had still thought about Junhui's offer, it was really nice, sometimes he found his job here boring. Deep down he knew that he wasn't interested in stocks and finance. He had to wait until Jihoon left the office so he could give the call. Luckily, Jihoon had a meeting at noon and Mingyu didn't have to join him because he still had a few reports to work on.

The phone rang out of the blue and Mingyu answered it, "hello? Ah, right. Of course, he should be down in a minute. Thank you."

"Who was it?" Jihoon asked, he looked up from his computer screen and then took a sip of his coffee.

"It's Minhyuk," the secretary said, "he wants you to come down for that meeting."

Groaning the CEO checked his watch and it read 12:05 PM, he should probably head down. He gets up and tells Mingyu that he will back in around twenty minutes. Once Jihoon leaves, the secretary takes the small business card out of his desk drawer and looks at the number before dialing it into the phone. It rings for a little bit until the fifth ring and someone answers.

 _"I knew you would call, Mingyu,"_  Junhui answers.

"Good afternoon, sir," the younger mutters into the phone, "I thought about it and actually very interested in what you offered me."

 _"Excellent,"_  a new voice answers the phone, it was probably Minghao  _"when are you available to come in?"_

"Would you like me to come in next week for an interview," asked the secretary "just so you know what you're in for?"

There was a pause on the other line, the two CEO's were probably thinking about Mingyu's offer,  _"why not. Be at our house by ten on Monday; no later. I'm assuming you know where that is?"_

The younger nodded, "o-of course I do. The giant mansion that's outside of Seoul." Oh god, how was he going to tell Jihoon all this, his heart would be broken and their relationship would most likely be over in the blink of an eye. The truth would most likely come out soon.

 _"Great,"_  Junhui says  _"we'll see you on Monday, ten-o-clock sharp."_  They bid each other goodbyes and then hang up.

On Friday, the weather had cleared up and it wasn't freezing; the snow had also cleared up a little bit. More people came into work that day to finish up reports that couldn't be completed earlier that week. Jihoon had started to notice that Mingyu was acting a bit off, he wouldn't be paying attention most of the time or whenever the CEO went over to Mingyu's desk, he would click something away. He intended to find out sooner or later. "Mingyu, do I have anything scheduled for the afternoon?" He asked his secretary.

Mingyu looked at Jihoon's calendar on his computer, there didn't seem to be much, "you have a meeting with accounting for three and then I believe you have someone coming in from the Park Company to discuss the upcoming trade agreement."

"Great," the CEO muttered, "thank you, Mingyu."

"It's my pleasure," the secretary replied. They got back to working again and they were in silence again. Jihoon had some things on his mind, and he wanted Mingyu to hear them.

"After everyone leaves today, do you want to just chill on the couch?" Jihoon asked, "we haven't really had some time alone in a while.."

"Are you suggesting that you wanna fuck after work?" Mingyu replied, "I'd be down for that, but I would prefer to do it at your place."

The CEO blushed slightly, "n-no I'm not suggesting that. I just wanna maybe cuddle later, you know? I don't know if I can wait another week to spend Christmas with you."

Mingyu laughed, "me too.." And he sighed softly as he turned back to his computer screen, "sure, why not. Let's enjoy a bottle of wine too, I know you have a secret storage of alcohol in your desk."

"Damn how did you know?" Jihoon laughed too "Maybe we can make-out too, whatever you're in the mood for."

"I'm always in the mood for that," the secretary grinned. The phone at his desk rang, so he answered it right away, "Mr. Lee's office, how can I help?"

  
_"Yes, could you please send Mr. Lee down to the fifteen floor?"_

"Why?"

_"Seokmin would like to talk with him and he wants to talk in person, not over the phone."_

"Who want's to see me?" Jihoon asked his secretary, he sat up from his seat and went over to the others desk, "may I talk?" Mingyu nods and hands the phone over to his boss. "What is Seokmin complaining about this time?"

_"He's complaining about the copier, sir."_

"Tell him to call someone who can fix it, it's his department, not mine."

Jihoon hangs up and places the phone back on the receiver before heading back to his desk. "I don't have time to deal with Seokmin's complaining," he mumbles checking the time and then stands back up again because he has to attend that meeting with the accountants. "I'll be back okay?"

"Course sir," Mingyu nods. When the CEO leaves the room, Mingyu's phone receives another call, he answers, "Mr. Lee's office, how can I help you? I'm sorry, but Mr. Lee isn't in at the moment, would you like me to deliver a message to him? Excellent, thank you so much."

It had stopped snowing that evening when Mingyu and Jihoon stayed in the office for a break, it was around six-thirty and the weather had brightened up even more. Mingyu pours red wine into the CEO's glass before he poured the alcohol into his own, "you needed this, didn't' you?"

"Yes," the elder groaned and leaned back on the couch "everyone is driving me insane this week, I haven't had a damn break."

Taking a sip of his wine, Mingyu wrapped his arm around Jihoon lovingly, "well now it's the weekend, you can rest all you want." Jihoon rested his head against the youngers shoulder, sighing and enjoying the silence. "I need to tell you something," the secretary said sadly.

"What is it?" Jihoon peeked his head up and then took a sip of his wine.

Mingyu sighed, "Wen Junhui offered me a job at his company and I think I'm going to take the offer." He said it very quickly, but it sunk in very deep.

Jihoon sighed as well, "I know.." He took a sip of wine and then swirled the drink around in his glass.

"Wait, how?" The younger furrowed his brows and shot the CEO a strange look.

"Right before the meeting with the Park Company, you left early to go meet them," said Jihoon "when I was about to leave the office, you got a call. So I decided to let it go to voicemail and I listened in and it was Junhui calling to confirm your meeting with him on Monday.."

"Baby..I'm sorry.." The younger whispered.

Jihoon set his glass down and scooted closer to his secretary, "just give me one reason why you're taking his offer. I won't get mad, I promise."

Mingyu shrugs and puts down his glass as well, "I mean, I'm more interested in fashion than in stocks. I mean, I have modeled before and I think that designing clothes would be fun, maybe I'll get a chance to be on the runaway again. You understand, right?"

The CEO nods slowly, "yeah..it's going to be hard finding someone as good as you. I think you're the best secretary anyone could have had."

"And you're the best boss anyone could have," Mingyu said with a smile; he leans in and presses his lips against Jihoon's, they kiss each other so sweetly, it's like a dream. Jihoon grabs the younger by his tie and pulls him down onto the couch, making the kiss even deeper and lustful. Mingyu licks at the elder's lips, sliding his tongue into Jihoon's mouth with a grin as he began to grind their bodies together. "Ah~" the elder quietly moans as tugs at the youngers hair; he reconnects their lips for a second time.

They hear a gasp and a stack of papers drop to the floor.

The two are startled and their eyes widen as they turn to see a tall blonde in the office standing before them with papers scattered all over the carpet. "Seungkwan- I can explain-" it was too late, the blonde had already run out of the room.

"Shit."

Mingyu rang the doorbell and banged on the door multiple times, waiting for an answer. Finally, the door opened after what seemed like the millionth time. "Can I come in?" The elder asked.

Sighing, the blonde let Mingyu into his apartment. He slams the door and quickly turns to the taller man, "you're fucking your boss?!" He yells.

"Hey! Keep your voice down," the raven-haired boy retorts.

"How long has this been going on?" Seungkwan presses on "you know if you've found out about, the company is finished. All of us lose our jobs, there are hard workers at this company, Mingyu!"

Groaning, Mingyu ran his fingers through his hair nervously, "he and I understand that! We've been careful for the past three months and I've been offered a job at a different company so I'm going to be leaving after Christmas break."

"Three months?! Are you crazy!" Seungkwan shouts back "oh my God, you're so stupid.."

"You won't tell anyone? Please.." The elder begs "do it as a favor, you owe me anyway."

The blonde groans, but eventually gives in, "fine, I'll keep my mouth shut..but why are you leaving the company?"

"Wen Junhui offered me a job," Mingyu leaned against the counter as he let out a sigh "I don't want to see myself doing stocks and finance in the next ten years."

"Well, good luck," Seungkwan muttered "look I have a friend coming over in a bit, so could you please leave-"

"Say no more, I'll leave."

_In these stolen moments, the world is mine._

Monday soon came and it was time for Mingyu's interview with Junhui and Minghao; to be honest, he was quite nervous. What if didn't accept his application? What if he messed up and they didn't want him anymore? There were many 'what if' situations in his brain at the moment, but if he thought of Jihoon and the sweet, encouraging words the elder gave him, he should be okay. He walked up the steps of the gigantic mansion that stood before him, Junhui and Minghao were the richest couple in China, this was probably one of the many mansions that they owned in Korea, it kinda overwhelmed him. His watch read 9:59 AM, good he was just in time, so when he rang the doorbell it would be 10:00 AM. He waited on the porch for a short minute, keeping his eyes on his watch until the hour hand reached ten, then he rang the doorbell once and waited. Minghao opened the door, he was dressed in a Versace-inspired bathrobe and Gucci pajama pants, what a fashionista. "You're on time," he says running his fingers through his bangs and flicking his hair upwards "come in, you can join us for breakfast." He left the door open and headed towards the kitchen, Mingyu entered the large house and shut the door behind him. He was enamored at house beautiful designed the mansion was, there was a giant chandelier in the first room with checkered, marble floors that surrounded him. "Wow," he whispered and quickly followed behind Minghao "you have a beautiful house, sir."

"Please, call me Minghao," the other said, "would you like anything to eat?"

"O-Oh, no thank you I'm alright," Mingyu entered the kitchen where he found Junhui sitting at a small table, he looked good as well. Those two must not be human, how are they able to look so good having it be so early in the morning?

"Mingyu," the brunette cast the other boy a smile as he pressed a kiss onto Minghaos hand "come, sit with us. We just began breakfast."

The younger sat down at the end of the table and was handed a bowl of Froot Loops, strange, why would they give him cereal for the interview? "Are you sure that I'm not interrupting a private breakfast? I can come back later if you want-"

"No, stay!" Junhui beamed "please, tell us about yourself." The couple looked down at the end of the table where Mingyu was eating his cereal.

"Uhm," the younger swallowed quickly and took a sip of water "well, I grew up in a middle-class family and I've got two younger brothers who are in their last year of college."

Minghao interrupted, "and how old are you, if I may ask?"

"Oh, I'm twenty-eight sir," Mingyu replied.

"Please give us the reasons why you would want to be a designer and model for our brand," Junhui asked.

Mingyu had to sit and think for that one, he enjoyed some cereal while he was at it because he didn't want it to get soggy. He licked his lips and cast the two CEO's a look, "well, I've always been interested in fashion and design. When I was little my mother would let me go through her closet and I was always fascinated by her beautiful dresses. My mother loved getting all dressed up, even if it was just for a small event for her work. Hell, she would even dress me up." Chuckling softly, the younger takes a small break to take a spoonful of cereal. "When I got to third grade I started designing, in art class, I wouldn't work on the project, I would just design clothes. I would come home crying because kids would make fun of me and the only thing my mom could really do was hold me until I stopped." Licking his lips, Mingyu took a sip of water because he mouth got dry from talking too much. "When I got into high school, my mom saw that this agency needed some new models so she signed me up."

"How old were you when you started modeling?" Junhui took a sip of his coffee and look at the younger as he tilted his head.

"Oh," Mingyu bit his lip and hummed "around fourteen or fifteen?"

The couple starts laughing. "What's so funny?" The younger asked curiously.

"You started  _that_  late?" Minghao chuckled "Junhui was five when he began modeling!" They continued laughing. Mingyu didn't get why that was so funny, but he chuckled along with them so he wouldn't seem weird. "He was so cute, you should see the pictures when you get a change," the raven-haired boy said nuzzling himself into the elder's neck.

They were a weird couple, but cute at the same time.

"Well," Junhui began putting his coffee cup down, "I think you've proven to us that you truly want the job, but that was only part one."

"There's more?" Mingyu questioned.

"We have a photo shoot at twelve-thirty and we would like you to join us," Minghao sat up and collected the dishes, putting them all in the sink so they could get washed later. "Just show you how our day goes."

The younger nodded awkwardly and just went along with everything.

"How was your day, babe?" Jihoon watched Mingyu slump into his bedroom and fall onto the bed with a groan. "Was it that bad?"

"It wasn't terrible," Mingyu mumbled with his face in the pillows "it was just tiring." He rolled over to Jihoon and rested his head on the elder's shoulder while he wrapped his arms around the smaller man.

Jihoon smiled and put his book away so he could wrap his tiny body around Mingyu, "tell me about it, please."

The younger nuzzled into the elders chest, breathing in the soft cologne that was still lingering on his body, "well, first I had breakfast at their place and then I talked about how I got into fashion and design then they dragged me to a photoshoot and Minghao took a few shots of me; he says I'm visually pleasing."

Jihoon laughed and kissed Mingyu's lips, "you are~" he eyed the younger with a grin as he licked his lips.

"Shut up," Mingyu shoved a pillow into the elders face with a laugh "can I continue?"

"Fine, go on,"

Sitting up in the bed, Mingyu brought Jihoon onto his chest and wrapped his arms around the taller man, "then I got dragged to the dance studio with them and I had to watch them choreograph a cheesy and sexy routine. Then, I got dragged back to their place where they showed me their walk-in closet, photo shoots, upcoming designs that they were working on, and then Minghao wanted to prove to me that Junhui was a model when he was five."

Jihoon hummed as Mingyu talked and his hands found their way to the youngers blouse, playing with the buttons and began undoing them slowly. When the younger stopped speaking, he noticed that his blouse was fully unbuttoned and Jihoon was playing with Mingyu's belt teasingly. The younger looked at Jihoon with a soft expression and he chuckled, "come here." He rolled on top of the smaller boy and kissed his cherry lips. They were so sweet.

Four years had passed, Chan had gotten bigger, he started to walk, talk, and dance; his parents were so proud of him. Mingyu became Korea's biggest model in a matter of months, after signing off and join Junhui's company, his designs became a success. Junhui and Minghao finally expanded their company to America, soon their would be stores all over the place with their clothes; their next goal was Europe. Jihoon's company had slowly started gaining more stock, the enterprise was becoming one of the biggest businesses in Seoul, slightly competing with Seungcheol. Everyone's lives were successful, they were happy because they had each other. It was the winter season again and Mingyu had to leave the country to go to Europe with Junhui and Minghao so they could expand the company. Jihoon complained so much, he was going to be alone Christmas, he would Seokjin a break until New Years and Seungcheol may spend Christmas with his family.

"Seungcheol please," the younger begged into the phone "spend Christmas with me. Mingyu's in Europe, Seokjin's with his family, and I have no one! Please, maybe Chan would want to hang out with me."

"We already decided that my parents would come over and visit for Christmas this year," Seungcheol replied, "I don't know if we change them this late, I'm sorry."

Jihoon pressed on, "then come over to my place instead! Come on, I haven't seen your parents in ages, they must miss me. We can have a little party, please?"

Seungcheol groaned into the phone, "fine..I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you so much! You're the best, 'Cheollie!" Jihoon hung up the phone and rolled around on his bed happily. Christmas was in two days now, the presents already under the tree and the stockings were hanging nicely above the fireplace. Christmas was one of Jihoon's favorite holiday, his mother would always spoil him and get him the best presents. She would also take him out for New Years and treat him to really good food; then they would see the fireworks together, those were Jihoon's fondest memories. Jihoon wouldn't be lying if he said that he cared for his mother more than his father. His father was strict and harsh, he knew that his father was most likely prep airing him for adulthood but it was unnecessary to do so at such a young age. A cat jumped onto the bed, interrupting Jihoon's thoughts, it meowed at him and waddled onto his chest. Oh yeah, by the way, Mingyu and Jihoon adopted a cat. They named him Munchkin because of how tiny and fluffy he was and he was a Ragdoll. Funny story, when they went to the adoption center, they found out that Wonwoo was working there, it was pretty awkward between him and Mingyu, but luckily Wonwoo was able to find the perfect cat for them. They adopted him around a year ago and he became so popular with everyone, he was so tiny and cute; even Chan loved to play with him.

"Hey baby boy," the elder said, he pet the feline's fur softly and smiled "Mingyu won't be able to join us for Christmas this year, isn't that sad?" The cat meows and lays down across Jihoon's chest, purring and retracting his claws in and out on the other's shirt. "I hope he's okay.." He whispers "at least I have you." Munchkin meows and licks Jihoon's finger.

Jihoon had tried to call Mingyu that night, but to his avail, the younger didn't answer. He sighs and throws his phone onto the other side of the bed, where Mingyu would have been laying, but Munchkin was curled up in a ball sleeping there. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he hadn't spoken to Mingyu in a few days, he was quite worried, what if the Italian Mafia kidnapped him? What if he got drunk one night and walked into a river and drowned? But Mingyu was intelligent enough to not make any bad decisions. "He's alright, I know he is."

On Christmas Eve, Seungcheol had given him a call, telling him that his family wouldn't mind coming over to his house and spending Christmas with him. Jihoon was very ecstatic that he wouldn't be lonely. For the whole day, he finished wrapping presents and cleaned the house so it could look presentable to his visitors. The tree was covered in ornaments, he and Mingyu decorated it themselves; they were both happy with it, hopefully, everyone else would like it. He double checked the presents, half of them were for Mingyu, quite a few of them were for Chan and some were for Seungcheol and Jeonghan. He was so tempted to take a peek at the presents that were for him, but he was a modest guy and could wait until tomorrow morning. "Do you think everything looks good, Munchkin?" He picked up his cat and held him close to his chest, kissing the felines head. He rubs the cat's chin and he begins letting out purrs, "I think it looks nice." He puts the cat down and goes into the kitchen to make instant noodles because he doesn't have anyone to cook for him and turns the music on pretty loud so he can keep himself company. He continued to listen to music while he was eating, he hummed softly as he ate and Munchkin cuddled on his lap. "Hey, no noodles for cats. I gave you food earlier, go eat that." He pouted and tried to hide his ramen away from the feline. Jihoon's phone rang all of a sudden, the elder quickly puts his food down and runs into the kitchen to receive it, turning off the music and answering. "Hello?"

 _"Jihoonie? Baby, it's me,"_  Mingyu says into the phone.

"Where the hell have you been? I have been worried sick!" The elder nearly screams "I thought that the Italian Mafia captured you and took all your money!"

Mingyu had to move the telephone away from his ear because Jihoon was yelling so loud,  _"babe, I'm sorry. My schedule here has been tight, I don't have time to call you that often."_

Jihoon sighs and heads back to the couch where Munchkin was trying to eat his ramen, "hey- kitty no," he shooed the feline away and fell onto the couch "the cat was trying to eat my noodles, I swear he doesn't pay attention to me."

The younger laughs,  _"I'm sorry baby. I guess Munchkin loves me more than you."_

"Rude," the elder mumbled "but anyway..how's Europe been? Is it pretty?" He asks pulling the cat into his lap and pet the feline's fur.

 _"Europe is so pretty!"_  Mingyu beamed  _"when all of us have free time, Junhui takes Minghao and I out to these really pretty churches. Minghao photographs them and he now has a whole portfolio full of churches."_

"Is it hot or cold there? Jihoon asked.

 _"It's pretty cool,"_  the younger said  _"the coldest it has been was around thirty degrees? And it has snowed once, but that was when were in Denmark."_

The elder smiles as he pets the cat, who began meowing and purring loudly, "I think Munchkin misses you, he sleeps on your side of the bed and when I wake up, his body is stretched out all over the place."

Mingyu chuckles into the phone and he smiles,  _"that's great, baby. I'm sorry I can't spend Christmas with you, I wish I could be there with you. I want to hold you by the fireplace and cuddle you by the tree."_

"Me too.." The elder sighs as he rested his head back against a cushion "I miss you."

 _"I miss you more,"_  Mingyu said back  _"I promise that I'll have a surprise for you when I get back."_

"Promise?"

_"I promise."_

Jihoon woke up to Munchkin licking his face, he even felt that in his dream. The cat was licking his cheeks and nose and then jumped back once the elder stirred and rolled over in bed. "Mnh, Munchkin.." He rubbed his eyes and rolled around some more so he could wake up. There was a slight precipitation of snow going on outside, it wasn't too bad, but there was already enough on the ground. He rolled out of bed, it was around nine fifteen by then, Seungcheol said they would come over for nine-thirty, so he didn't have much time to get dressed. He picked out a plain red shirt and black sweatpants, that may or may not be Mingyu's, and headed downstairs where he turned on all the Christmas lights and set the table for brunch later on. He made sure that all the presents were organized nicely under the tree, candies were laid out everywhere for people to take and eat, Jihoon hopes that he would be able to enjoy this year's Christmas, despite the fact that Mingyu wouldn't be with him. He glanced at the mantlepiece, where there was the sweetest picture of him and his boyfriend, it was when they visited Japan with Mingyu's family during vacation. Mingyu's family loved Jihoon, they spent the last few Christmas's with together and automatically clicked; he wanted to spend the holidays at Mingyu's place because he didn't really want to overwhelm the family with all the glam and money. The doorbell rang and it interrupted the CEO's thoughts, he quickly scurried over to the door where he was greeted by a tiny Chan would have a bright smile on his face. "Hyung!"

"Chan!" The younger jumped into the others arms and embraced him tightly, "I've missed you, buddy!"

"And you don't miss us?" Seungcheol entered the house wearing a tan colored sweater and held a few presents in his arms "that's kind of low for you to say."

Laughing, Jihoon brought everyone into the house, continuing to hold Chan until they made it into the living room with the giant tree. He told everyone to place the presents under the tree and they would start unwrapping gifts once the coffee was made and Chan wasn't trying to attack the cat. They all sat around the room, a few resting on the couch and a few on the floor, where all the presents were, Chan was the first to open gifts because he was the youngest; the first gift he opened was a present from Jihoon. It was a T-Rex plushy. Chan loved dinosaurs, in fact, he was wearing his dinosaur pjs. There were so many presents under the tree, it may take a while to get through all of them; half of them were for Mingyu. When they were halfway through the gifts, the doorbell rang, everyone looked towards the direction of the door and was confused as to why someone would be at the door. Since it was Jihoon's house he decided to run and get the door. It was very cold and snow was still falling down outside when the door opened up; standing there was Mingyu, wrapped in a scarf, long, black jacket, and his dress pants.

"Before you yell at me," Mingyu said, "I have something important to tell you." Jihoon was very stunned and slightly annoyed at the same time, why would Mingyu lie to him about coming back early? His mouth was open in surprise, he was happy though, he may have been slightly mad, but his lover had returned after not being home in a while. The elder nodded and let the younger proceed, "I love you more than anyone can imagine, I still think back to the days when we were hiding our relationship from the company, we knew the risks but decided to say screw it. I have loved every since moment together, the past four years were more than a blessing, they were a miracle. I was thinking over the past few months and I came to this decision." He started to slowly kneel down and began pulling something out of his pocket.

"Mingyu?" Jihoon eyed the younger suspiciously, he felt like he knew what was going on. The cliché monologue, the time of place, and hell, maybe even the weather was making this moment so romantic. "Are you.."

Getting down onto one knee and taking the elders hand into his, he cast a soft smile towards his lover, "I know what you're thinking and it's going to be okay,  _we_ are going to be okay." The younger then pulls out a small box from out of his pocket and proceeds to open it in front of Jihoon, "I can't think of a simpler way of saying this, but, I think I want to marry you. So, will you marry me, Lee Jihoon?"

"Yes!" Jihoon screams loudly and tackles the younger, pulling him into the house and ends up laughing due to how happy he is. "Yes, yes, yes!" He squeezes the younger tightly doesn't want to ever let go. He laughs so hard that he begins to cry, not those kind of small tears, but physical tears of happiness.

"Jihoon, baby, don't cry please," Mingyu sits up and begins to wipe the elder's tears, kissing every part of his face.

"I'm crying because I'm happy," the elder caresses the youngers face as he sniffled and sat up from the floor. "I'm so fucking happy, you make me happy, Mingyu."

Helping the CEO up, the two embrace tightly in the front room before Mingyu slips the ring onto Jihoon's ring finger with a smile, "it looks so pretty on you."

"It's beautiful like you," the elder responds with a soft smile "come, join us for presents. I have a bunch for you."

Laughing, Mingyu held Jihoon's hand and intertwined their fingers together, "so do I, the ring was one of them." They head into the living room with bright smiles and fluttering emotions.

Laying in bed, Mingyu was already asleep on Jihoon's shoulder, he was laid on top of the elder so nicely and comfortably. The two fit like a puzzle piece. He was rested perfectly in between Jihoon's legs from earlier and was just too lazy to move from the comfort he now called his fiancé. The CEO, however, was still awake, he held the younger very close to him and looked at the beautiful ring on his finger, it wasn't white like a diamond. It was actually pink like a rose quartz. He smiles at it and then his lover, who probably was lying about being fast asleep. Jihoon didn't know how he could tell when Mingyu was asleep or not, it was just a gut feeling he got when Mingyu was lying next to him.

"It's you," the CEO says running his fingers through the youngers hair "it's all for you, Mingyu, Everything I do. You know, I tell you all the time that Heaven is a place on earth with you." He sees the raven-haired boy form a smile on his face.

"Please," the other boy says "tell me all the things you want to do then."

Chuckling slightly, Jihoon's fingers softly tickle the others tan skin, "well, it's better than I ever knew. I think the world is built for two, but it's only worth living if somebody is loving you."

"Well, now they do," Mingyu lifts his head up and presses his lips against Jihoon's for a soft, loving kiss. God, Jihoon missed those kinds of kisses from his lover, but, he had plenty of time to enjoy them now. They laced their fingers together and laid in the silence of their room, holding onto each other, never wanting to let go, ever.

_And a lust for life keeps us alive._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone who read this story!! i had a lot of fun writing this and im happy it turned out so good! please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this!
> 
> final word count: 20,039   
> the hidden lana del rey lyrics (in order of appearance):
> 
> carmen, video games, and of course, lust for life.  
> thank you sm for reading this! bye!


End file.
